Rogue Officer
by Blindsided21
Summary: Garrus is sick of C-Sec's rules. So he decides to travel to Omega, form a team, and enforce his special brand of justice there. Details Garrus' adventures between ME1 and 2.


Garrus' adrenaline was pumping. He silently cursed C-Sec for forcing him to wear such heavy and cumbersome armor. It made chases very difficult. He was following a human male through the corridors of the Citadel.

Garrus caught the man selling illegal weapon modifications. When he tried to make the arrest, the man feigned submission before sprinting away. He was still carrying the box with the mods.

Garrus was about twenty meters away from the man when he opened the door to a building on his right and ran inside. When Garrus got to the building, he opened the door just in time to see the elevator door close with the criminals face behind it.

"Damn," Garrus muttered under his breath. He brought up his omni tool and pressed a few buttons. The elevator was going up to the fifteenth floor. The turian dashed up the stairs to his left. After several minutes he made it to the fifteenth floor. The area was quiet except for a faint sound down the hall. Garrus rushed down the corridor. At the end he found the human standing in front of an open window. He was throwing the weapon mods out the window.

Garrus tackled the human. The man struggled so Garrus punched him in the face several times. He turned the man over and handcuffed him. Garrus stood up and yanked the man up by his collar. Garrus brought the man inches from his face.

"Where are the mods," Garrus growled. The man smiled.

"What mods?" The man answered smugly. Garrus slammed him into the wall and punched him in the gut.

"You know damn well what mods," Garrus screamed. The man chuckled. Garrus lifted him up and held his upper body outside of the open window. "Tell me where they are."

"You saw where they went," the man screamed in terror.

"Where's the rest of your stash," Garrus demanded.

At this point in the "interrogation" Garrus' human partner showed up. The man was of average height, and even a little thin for an officer. He was pale, wore thin rimmed glasses, and his head housed a mop of red hair.

"Garrus! Put him down!" his partner said.

"Gladly," Garrus said leaning the man out the window more.

"Bring him back inside and put him down," his partner corrected. Garrus pulled the man back into the building and tossed him to the ground. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Drew, he tossed the mods outside," Garrus said.

"I know," Drew said. He lifted up the man and handed him to a couple C-Sec officers that had just made it to the fifteenth floor. "Take him away."

Garrus leaned on the window sill and stared out into the Citadel."You've got to calm down Garrus," Drew said.

"We can't convict the guy if we don't have the mods," Garrus said.

"Well," Drew started, "beating up the perp doesn't help things."

Garrus growled. It didn't help but it sure made him feel better. "You're right." He stood up. "Let's get out of here."

Two hours later Garrus was seated at the bar in Flux. He downed his drink and sighed. Drew strolled into the club, noticed Garrus, and strolled over to him.

"Executor Pallin chew you out?" he asked the turian as he sat down.

"A fine," he said without looking at Drew. "We didn't recover enough of the mods to really nail him as a supplier, so he just got a simple fine for possession."

"These things just happen," Drew said.

"That's the problem," Garrus said. "It happens too often."

"And what do you plan to do about it?" the human asked. Garrus could tell he was annoyed. This certainly wasn't the first time they had this conversation. The turian just looked his empty shot glass.

Drew sighed. "I get it," he said. "It's frustrating. We have the same job, remember? But I don't beat people up during interrogations. Why can't you get it together?"

"You know why," Garrus muttered. He'd told the human several times about his adventures with Commander Shepard.

"Well, you're not serving on the Normandy anymore," Drew said. It had been 18 months since the Normandy was destroyed and Shepard killed. Garrus rejoined C-Sec shortly after Sovereign's defeat, so he wasn't on-board at the time.

"I know," Garrus said. "Things were just so easier with Shepard though. We could get the job done the way we wanted."

"Well, you know you can't do that here," Drew retorted. He then hesitated. "So, maybe this isn't the right job for you."

"I hate criminals," Garrus growled. "What better job is there for me?"

Drew gave a small chuckle. Garrus may be a little over-the-top, but his heart was always in the right place.

"I don't know. Vigilante, maybe?" Drew said sarcastically.

Garrus smiled at that. He certainly sounded like one. But then he started thinking about it.

"No," Drew said, wagging his finger at his partner. "Don't even think about. You know full well what C-Sec would do to you if they caught you going rogue."

"Well, I don't have to do it here," Garrus said. "I could find some place where justice may be...lacking."

"Like where?"

Garrus shrugged. "The Terminus Systems certainly don't have any shortage of criminals."

Drew laughed. The turian was obviously kidding with him. "Well, good luck."

Garrus glared at Drew. "I'm serious."

"And most likely drunk."

"That too. But I'm also serious." The turian leaned in closer to his friend. "I could cleanse the Terminus Systems of the worst criminals around!"

"You and what army?" Drew asked.

"I'll form a team," the turian answered. "Like Shepard did when we were tracking Saren."

Drew just stared at his partner. He was serious! Maybe he could talk Garrus out of it.

"Do you think you could really just take off like that?" he asked. "You really think you can just leave C-Sec and go to the Terminus Systems that easily?"

"They'll be happy to be rid of me."

Drew couldn't argue with that. Garrus had been pretty out of control recently, and it was harder for Drew to keep him on a leash.

"Well, don't you think patrolling the entirety of the Terminus Systems will be a little tough?"

Garrus thought about it. Okay, maybe that was the alcohol talking when he said that.

"Then I'll go to the absolute worst place in the galaxy."

Drew sighed. There was know no way he could talk his friend out of this. He just stared hard at the turian.

"Then I'll go with you." There was no way Drew could just let his friend run off somewhere and get killed.

"What are you talking about?" Garrus asked. "You can't leave.

"Of course I can. I don't have any family here and C-Sec won't miss me."

"But you're perfectly suited to working for C-Sec," Garrus said.

"Yeah, well..." Drew smiled. "I think some of your recklessness is rubbing off on me."

"But where are we going to go?" Garrus wondered out loud.

"I have a place in mind," Drew said. "It's the most corrupt little space station you'd ever set eyes on."


End file.
